A flat cable load is a high frequency termination used in systems that cannot tolerate the high temperatures generated by the load in the vicinity of other sensitive components. The load is used to absorb all of the electromagnetic energy by converting it to heat. The performance of the load is determined by the amount of energy that it reflects and absorbs as a function of frequency and temperature. The load is connected to the system using a coaxial, stripline twisted pair or other transmission line. The load case is connected to a heat sink suitably large to keep the load at or below its maximum operating temperature. It is desirable that the load be relatively small but still have good thermal performance. Also, it is desirable that the load be relatively inexpensive to manufacture.